The Past Returns
by Adele Starminster
Summary: Lez is stuck in the 1900s, and her past catches up with her. Will history be changed?
1. Emerald Twisters and A Fight

Be careful what you wish for  
  
A/N: Even though Ch 1has Harry Potter, It is a Sherlock Holmes story (AKA Neville for a partner). Dis I ONLY OWN LESLIE(A.K.A Alyssa) AND PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't sue me, I'm broke, k?  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Leslie, hereafter known as Lez, scowls. Professor Snape hates me, otherwise I wouldn't have Neville for a partner.  
  
"Can you see the board, Lez, cuz I don't know how many phoenix feathers I'm supposed to put in" Neville whispered.  
  
"One and a quarter" Lez says. " Pass the mustard seed."  
  
She deftly put five seeds in, not realizing that Neville had given her spirit balls by mistake. Neville puts in laurel leaves, and all of a sudden, a swirling emerald twister twirled and landed on a shocked Lez. She vanished in a burst of bright, silvery moonfire.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom!" uttered Professor Snape. However, all noticed with shock that Professor Snape was happy. ************************************************* Lez was shocked. She was in a dank ally. Before her buzzed people with long skirts and tuxes. She thought ruefully. Oh, great. I'm stuck in 19th century London and never go home again! Isn't this a fine kettle of fish!!!!!!! Oh, well, maybe I'll make a friend. As she walked down London, looking for a job, she stumbled upon a lonely, grimy alley. Only it wasn't empty. There was a fistfight. Five tough-looking men were attacking a man of about twenty-five. Against her better judgment, she had to help. Go St. Leslie.  
  
"Five against one isn't fair," she yelled. The thugs looked up saw her and resumed the unjust fight. So much for chivalry. Maybe this will stop 'em. Hehehe. She walked up and kicked him HARD. The guy looks up and starts to attack her. She swept him and picked him up and heaved him in the side. The next guy was running toward her. Too easy. She looks on her other side and sees another running to her. She waits a second and says," Have you two met?" steps out of the way. The guys run into each other and are out cold. "Anybody else?" she taunted. One guy goes running. The other guy is too busy pummeling the victim. This guy's gonna have a hot time on the old town tonight! She said a spell and a blue-white flame appeared. She scooped it up and blew. It hit the man dead on and he writhed in pain. "Give up?" she said evilly. The guy nodded. She got rid of the flame. The guy ran. "What's your name?" she asked. "Sherlock Holmes. What's yours?" "Alyssa Argent." She was barely able to get out the false name with shock., (A/N: Lez is a runaway, she often lives under a false name.) Oh well, coulda been worse. At least he speaks English.  
  
"Let's get you home, uh., Mr. Holmes." Lez, hereafter known as Lyssa, said warily. I'm gonna get back at Neville! What did he give me?! She hailed a hansom cab to get Mr. Nut Case home. Or maybe he telling the truth, I have no clue what Neville gave me. She rummaged for money, when she hit a small paperback novel. The Complete Cases of Sherlock Holmes! Only one other book was in there, Of Two Minds. Her magic book list was in there also. Ah, I see. The Cases was easier for me to be put into because I was in England already! She found the pebbles and paid.  
  
She helped him inside. Unfortunately, the locked door posed a problem. She saw how to easily pick it and was ,in a flash, opening the door. Holmes looked amazed.  
  
"Is anyone here to make sure you're ok?" Lyssa asked worriedly.  
  
"My friend, Dr. Watson, will be here at 3."  
  
"It's only 1:30. I'm staying to make sure you're ok till then."  
  
"You should go home."  
  
"I have no home." She seemed to shock Holmes then. She added, " You claim you can tell about anyone by the manner and appearance, correct?" Holmes nodded, looking slightly smug. " I doubt you can tell much about me," Lyssa said merrily.  
  
" You are the runaway daughter of a rich family, and you are starting to hit harsh times and you sold your jewels and dresses. You ran off because you were facing a loveless marriage and wanted to go to college. Your real name is Madeline Ree. I will send a telegraph to your parents to send for you."  
  
"You are so. (Holmes looks ultra-smug, Lyssa bursts out laughing, Holmes looks ultra puzzled, Lyssa laughs harder.) WRONG! I . a.) am an orphan(half-truth). b.) had hard times since birth. c.) ran away from the orphanage at 10 (Holmes looks shocked.). d.) went to school at 11. e.) am a witch.(Holmes is now in a state of shock.) Here, drink this. It will make you feel better. " She gives him a cherry red vial. He downs it and turns the same shade. "What did you just give me?!" " Hot sauce. You just downed 6oz of the world's spiciest substance. That will keep you up." You ought to be less smug, too, an added bonus!!! Holmes kept quiet. Lyssa tried to forget the last time she had heard that silence. She rummaged around in her bag. She pulls out her laptop. Holmes looks at the laptop with curiosity. "Oh, yeah, did I mention I'm from the future?" Holmes shook his head. "Prove it." "Witch or future?" "Both" Focusing on a letter on the table, she makes it levitate two feet. Later, Watson arrives and hears this odd tale. "Now," Watson says," Is the problem of Miss Argent's lodgings." "Streets," Holmes says quickly, earning a glower from Watson, and Holmes looks sheepish. "I'll only be in London for a short time. I have to identify what brought me here. All I know is that the ingredients are in my bag." "Holmes, let her stay." Watson says. Lyssa gets a good idea. Remembering the train ride from September, she makes eye contact with Holmes and thinks, Say Yes. Holmes halfheartedly says yes.  
Lyssa was watching Holmes. As he reached for the s.sponge? Lyssa was laughing quietly. Holmes looked furious. "Holmes, a client's coming." Holmes looked out the window. She was right.  
  
"Last night the home of Mr. Body (Lyssa successfully hid her snort.) was robbed. A piece of paper had a circle with a dot in it was found. He has one son, Alex (Here Lyssa smiled broadly) and no servants."  
  
"Mr. Holmes, this piece of paper will tell you the answer." Lyssa said. Holmes looked at the paper and said "Alex is the robber. The symbol is the symbol for A."  
  
"One last thing. A woman died in a factory. No one knows why. Not one drop of blood in her body. (Lyssa gets visibly paler, no small feat, considering her skin's the color of milk.) There seemed to be an air of carefree-ness there. (Lyssa starts to shake.)" Lestrade added.  
  
"Uh, I need some fresh air. See you shortly." Lyssa says, shaken. She dashes out of the room.  
  
"She knows what's going on. I know it." Holmes mutters.  
  
************************************************** Lyssa's POV  
  
That evening, I decide to take the direct approach. "Holmes, if you take that case you will most definitely be killed. That is not possibly, but definitely."  
  
"Are you the killer?" Holmes asks mildly. That really ticks me off.  
  
"How dare you compare me to (A/N: I HAD to! No flames! I had to conceal the murderer's name.) I hate his guts! He nearly killed me! You idiot! He's killed for don't ask me how long!!!! He'll finish you in a second!!!!!!!!!" Holmes looked only mildly annoyed! I was telling the truth! "Hello, you think you can take on a vampire yourself, fine. Go get killed!!!" Oh, great. I said the V word. My big fat mouth! Bye-Bye Holmes. Don't believe me!  
  
Wait, Holmes's acting as if he believes me! He gulped.  
  
" You are lying." He finally says. Aye-aye-ye, how dense can he get!  
  
"I AM NOT LYING, YOU IDIOT!" I scream. You think he got the message? Wait, I'm leaving soon. Why do I care? Oh, yeah, if I change history AGAIN, I'm in deep trouble. Why is my walk so fuzzy a memory? I usually can remember everything clearly. IT HAPPENED TODAY, I SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Oh, jeez, I sound like the Princess Diaries book!  
  
Holmes, noticing the puzzlement on my face, says, " What happened on your walk?" To tell the truth, I have no clue.  
  
"I honestly can't remember." I say tartly. Then I do. Heaven help me. I slump in my seat and close my eyes. I will not tell anyone that story. Not in a million years.  
  
A/N: If any one guesses what happened I will give them a shout out. It is hinted at by the summary. Thank you. AND the person who gets the Farthest gets a surprise! Oh okay, I redid this because I realized it was choppy and to ridiculous. Srry! 


	2. Flashback

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated (THIS IS A DREAM OR MEMORY) /Thought/  
  
Dis- Same old, same old.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Lyssa's POV  
  
I sank effortlessly though the shadows, tailing Holmes. I should have known he wouldn't listen. It was a good thing that I didn't tell him I could read minds. Or many other things, for that matter.  
  
(*You've got mail!* That annoyingly chirpy voice rang out. I groaned, then perked up. /There's no e-mail at this time period, so maybe I can get a message back to my own time./ I did not know the e-mail address for the message, but I fixed my laptop so any viruses sent to me would be boomeranged back to the source. But it's contents surprised me. It read:  
  
Dear Lyssa, or Leslie, whichever you prefer,  
  
I thought you might want to know why you are there, and all I will tell you is I did so that you will be safe. I am giving you a charm that will help you along the way.  
Sincerely, A.  
  
A small necklace appears on my keyboard. It is a glass sphere with a multi-colored cloud swirling gently within on a delicate looking pale gold chain. I slip it on. It feels cool and soft. I-)  
/Crap. Holmes went in a warehouse. Ten bucks says it was where the murder was committed./ I silently follow him in, bracing myself for the worst.  
  
A/N: Short, but it is a transition chapter. More later. Bye! 


	3. The Long awaited update that you must re...

The Past Returns  
  
Ch 3: Idiots and a new tool  
  
A/N: I am planning a sequel to this in another category, but should Holmes be in it? In your reviews, (Cough, Cough REVIEW Cough, Cough) please tell me what you want. Also, can someone PLEASE tell me how to do italics on here? The slashes are getting annoying!  
  
Leslie/Lyssa's POV  
/Why does he have to be so difficult? He COULD just listen to me, but NO, he has to be SO difficult and annoy the crap out of me! / As you can see, Holmes is REALLY starting to tick me off. He, contrary to my not-so-subtle warnings, was sneaking into a large, slightly spooky warehouse. I was stuck following him in an illusion, an 17-year-old blonde with eyes the color of honey (A/N: I got this off of another book, shout out to the person who guesses.) and a plain dress. /I want to kill him. Oh, wait he IS going to be killed or hurt severely. WHY am I the only vampire expert around? / Holmes is in the building. Crap. I want to drag him out, but I know that won't work. I see a shimmer on the ground. It is a small dagger, ivory and mother of pearl, with a ( symbol on it. I pocket after noticing the subtle shimmer of a water-like movement. I finger my charm, and gasp. The same emblem is on my charm! I stifle a gasp, and walk into the warehouse, not realizing the nightmare I was entering.  
  
Leslie/(A)Lyssa's POV  
  
I pulled him behind a large crate the minute I could and released a whispered rant.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes you are an idiot! There are very few peopleish things in this world I am afraid of and my literally demonic family is at the top of the list, they are cold blooded murderers who are VERY sadistic and would not hesitate to give you a VERY painful death! The only others are the head of the orphanage where I spent ten traumatizing years and boys who sing in falsetto both for very different reasons."  
  
When Holmes' face drained of all color, I assumed it was in reaction to my furious rant, but when Holmes point his finger behind me, I twisted around to face someone with dark hair, deathly pale skin, and emerald eyes of about 20. Mentally, I was swearing in three languages, but all I could say is "Crap, I am in VERY deep crap, Holmes, if you survive this I am SO gonna get you."  
  
A/N Cliffhanger! Yay! I am SO evil!!!!! Will 


	4. Fight

The Past Returns  
Ch 3: Holmes goes into shock (AGAIN) and other scary things  
  
A/N: Okay, I am ticked that I only have 2 reviews! TWO! I want more, so I am putting up a threat. If you are a Holmes fan REVIEW, or he will have a very unpleasant experience. (can you say crossover?) I'm still gonna humiliate him, though (Coca Cola, anyone?)  
  
I twisted around to face someone with dark hair, deathly pale skin, and emerald eyes of about 20. Mentally, I was swearing in three languages, but all I could say is "Crap, I am in VERY deep crap, Holmes, if you survive this I am SO gonna get you."  
  
"Ah, Leslie, how nice to see you." The vampire said. " I see that you have brought a friend so that there will be a victim to complete the transformation." Seeing the puzzled look Holmes gave him, he said oh-so- sweetly (NOT), "Oh, did you keep him in the dark about everything? I will give you five minutes to clue him in, Leslie."  
  
And I did, and when I mentioned the part about being half vampire, Holmes fell into, yet again, a state of shock. I stood up, realizing that I could not escape with a semiconscious Holmes. The minute I finished my wand, rowan rod infused with moonfire, and my dagger went flying, then boomeranged back to make me dizzy enough that, easily overpowered, my throat was pierced by a pair of razor-sharp vampire fangs, and the last thing I heard was a loud bang and the smoky scent of gunpowder, followed by blood, a small amount, a few drops, falling in my mouth and down my throat, where a half finished scream was frozen in place.  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE IDEA OVER- LOAD SO I HAVE TO TRY TO SORT OUT EVERYTHING, SO MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LONG TO CURB A LOT OF IT OFF, OKAY? So. REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Oh, no

The Past Returns  
  
A/N: I am planning a sequel to this in another category, but should Holmes be in it? In your reviews, (Cough, Cough REVIEW Cough, Cough) please tell me what you want. Also, can someone PLEASE tell me how to do italics on here? The slashes are getting annoying!  
  
Part 4  
Lyssa's POV "What is going on?" Holmes asked. "You mean you haven't told him about your. family" Jager asked scornfully.  
"I didn't know a group of people who want you dead so the can have limitless power and left you to suffer needlessly for your first ten years of life constituted as your family." I muttered darkly.  
"Ah. neither did I, but it happens," Holmes said softly.  
"Oh, stop it so the fun can start," Jager said.  
I muttered something involving curses and sadism and vampires. I opened my shoulder bag. The minute I finished my wand, rowan rod infused with moonfire, and my dagger went flying, then boomeranged back to make me dizzy enough that, easily overpowered, my throat was pierced by a pair of razor-sharp vampire fangs, and the last thing I heard was a loud bang and the smoky scent of gunpowder, followed by blood, a small amount, a few drops, falling in my mouth and down my throat, where a half finished scream was frozen in place.  
  
I dizzily stood up. My stuff was next to Holmes.  
  
"Holmes, toss me my rowan wand so I can finish him off, since you failed to consider that he just MIGHT BE INVINCEABLE TO ALL NON MAGIC WEAPONS!" I finished by shouting.  
  
"Which one is it?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Maybe the one glowing very brightly, you idiotic guesser!" I snapped. I was tired and very annoyed. Holmes looked up, shocked. He reluctantly tossed it to me. I caught it effortlessly in my left hand and raised it. I snapped it down quickly, sending a silver rope of liquid moonfire to wrap around Jager. He vanished when it vanished, badly burned. I said several violent curses in both English and Spanish under my breath before the stress, blood loss, vampire chemical type thingies, the strain of manipulating moonfire, and the fact that, oh, yeah, this happened at MIDNIGHT ganged up and I passed out.  
  
Part 5  
  
The next day, I woke up late. About. three PM? I got dressed in a loose black skirt and flare sleeved white top with my red glitter sneakers. I saw Holmes nursing a badly burnt hand. I grimaced as I remembered that a rowan rod would burn anyone who touched it but its owner. A brilliant idea came to my head, making me grin. I ran to get my wand and a book. This would be FUN!  
  
When Watson came over, I was laughing so hard it hurt, and Holmes was annoyed beyond belief, and his hand was still burnt.  
  
"Watson, she is not very good at this! She-she-" Holmes started indignantly.  
  
"Turned him into a mouse!" I laughed.  
  
"How about I do it," Watson said, hiding a smile.  
  
"No, seriously! I can do it!" I sputtered. "Aquaria!" The burn vanished. Holmes looked annoyed.  
  
"That sounds nothing like Referia," Holmes said accusingly. Then comprehension dawned in his eyes. "You turned me into a mouse on purpose!" I ducked to keep him from strangling me.  
  
I laughed and ran to my room. I turned into a ferret and climbed to a shelf. When Holmes came in, I leaped as a leopard in front of him. He gulped and ran. I laughed and locked my door. As long as I stayed in Baker Street, I knew one thing for sure. It would be very interesting.  
  
I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Alyssa- I mean Leslie, wake up!" I groaned at Holmes' voice. It was a year afterwards, exactly. TO THE MINUTE! And he was cheerful. Was this a nightmare? Please?  
  
"Somebody better be dead," I grumbled. At least Holmes called me by my first name, it took six months, and many threats to do that.  
  
I pulled on a thick sweater, warm jeans, and boots. Knowing Holmes, we would be going out . Then. Annoying, huh? And I'm half vampire. And a witch. And. SIXTEEN? I totally forgot today was my birthday, November 1. I grabbed my wand, so if it was a false alarm (anything short of Jack the Ripper in the sitting room) Holmes would be facing a ticked spellsinger with a wand. I went downstairs, wondering how I should deal with Holmes.  
  
When I got there, Holmes was showing a girl, about a year or two older than me, with curly brown hair and brown eyes that looked very familiar, to a chair. From her outfit, I guessed she was dirt poor. I don't know, though, Holmes first thought I was a runaway rich girl. I sighed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Alyssa Argent," I said, using the false name I had given Holmes the first time we met. He was semi-conscious at the time. He never told me exactly who wanted him dead that particular time. Oh, well.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Granger."  
  
That explains it, then. This was Hermione's great-grandmother Lizzie she told me about. Okay. This is odd. Very.  
  
"Miss Argent, I assume you have heard of the Widow's Fate?" She continued. Um, yeah, I did. Holmes had been talking nonstop about it for, about. three weeks? He couldn't try to solve it, apparently, unless Scotland Yard or a client asked him to. I think. I didn't listen when he started repeating himself a week or two ago. I didn't get it.  
  
The story is this. Four weeks ago, a widow, Laurel Bates (yes, that was her name) was found with her throat slit on her bed, her wedding ring taken off and chopped in two, it's six precious stones stolen. Next week, another widow, Lorelei Cassanova, had gone through the same fate. Last week, Celeste Dupree was his next victim. It seemed that all of London had been waiting to hear who his next victim was.  
  
She was Eleanor Granger, Elizabeth's mom. Apparently, Elizabeth found her two hours ago. She was upset, and ran out to get a police officer, but there was none on sight. She ran inside, got dressed, and ran over here. It took her a half hour, and she fell in a half dried mud puddle. It took nearly an hour to wake Mrs. Hudson and convince her to let her in, and another half hour to wake Holmes, have him wake me up, and tell her story.  
  
After Holmes heard the facts, he immediately agreed to take the case.  
  
I wondered what he would do when Jack the Ripper came to town. I sighed and resigned myself to the worst.  
  
"Where should we start?" I asked.  
  
"Go see the crime scene," Holmes said, impatient. See, Elizabeth didn't tell the police yet, so the trail was clear.  
  
"Go report the crime and get a few hours of sleep, and THEN look at the crime scene?" I suggested hopefully. I let him see my wand  
  
"All right, I guess," He said.  
  
" Then lets get Miss Granger a nightgown," I said.  
  
"What?!" Holmes sputtered.  
  
"I don't want to leave a client in a crime scene, do you?" It was calculated to make him get embarrassed, and a not-so-subtle reminder to keep his guard up. It also had a bonus: Payback.  
  
"That sounds lovely!" Elizabeth said. I grinned to myself. Perky client on the very case Holmes has been dieing to get. Let the games begin!  
  
"She stays in your room, and you get the couch" I told Holmes cheerfully.  
  
A/N: Continue? Review to see who wins: Perky or Cynic? Will Lez die laughing? Will the case get solved at all? To not be evil, I will give a hint. "Cornered rats bite." 


End file.
